The Reaper
The Reaper is the character who is controlled by the player throughout DEADBOLT. He is commanded by The Fireplace to stop the plan of the undead and, ultimately, help them to reach the afterlife. Not much is known about his personality since he almost never speaks, but it is implied that he enjoys what he is doing, which is killing the undead. He lives in a house with The Fireplace. His house is near the docks, where Charon the Ferryman resides. The Reaper looks very similar to a skeleton. He wears a brown trench coat and black trousers. His face is just a normal human skull with one striking difference: The lower jaw of his skull is missing and it has a big crack from the nasal holes to the jaw. Strangely, the reapers blood is black instead of red. The Reaper has the ability to transport through vents thanks to a lighter. Motive A reaper's goal will always be to help the undead towards the afterlife and follow the commands of The Fireplace. It is implied that the reaper wins some money by doing this, because he is able to buy items like beds. The reaper that the player controls also gains Souls, which can be traded in for weapons throughout the game. Relationship with The Flames The actual reaper doesn't seem to have a friendship with The Flames, since given it's attitude with The Flames and vice versa, their relation seems to be simply boss-employee, despite the fact that The Flames actually has a very friendly behavior with the actual reaper, giving him a cat, worrying about the loneliness the actual reaper might feel, constantly reminding the reaper that what he is doing is the right thing to do and that he shouldn't worry himself with negative thoughts, even appearing whenever the reaper wanted and warming him when he needs it. It is implored that the Flames is trying to prevent the actual reaper from following Ibzan's footsteps by giving the actual reaper every treat that Ibzan didn't get. Other Reapers There probably have been several other reapers, yet the game only shows two of them. This is shown by the fact that in the second part of the level "Ibzan", when you access the room under the well, you can see several fireplaces. It is likely that "The Flames" was talking to more reapers other than the player. This is further evidenced whenever the undead notice a reaper, since they don't refer to the player as "The Reaper" but as "a reaper", hinting that there are several reapers. There are several mysteries around the Reapers. It is, for example, unknown how The Fireplace chooses the reapers IF he even chooses them; perhaps reapers were once Candles that passed through some sort of metamorphosis or they simply were spontaneously created, or perhaps they are some sort of ascended skeleton. However, thanks to the Fireplace, they do not suffer from extreme cold that the Dredged experience. In the map editor you can find a decorative object "dead reaper"Category:Characters